<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when love arrives by graycappuccino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079170">when love arrives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/graycappuccino/pseuds/graycappuccino'>graycappuccino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Art Student Huang Ren Jun, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Photographer Na Jaemin, renhyuck endgame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/graycappuccino/pseuds/graycappuccino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghyuck knew exactly what Love looked like. In 7th grade. But Love was different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when love arrives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi this is my first time Actually writing renhyuck im so scared i havent practiced creative writing in years and this sucks but hey i sat in front of my laptop for two hours and this is what i got. i didnt even bother to proofread bc it's gonna get worse the more i read it. so im gonna leave it here :D</p>
<p>also this is inspired by when love arrives by sarah kay and phil kaye &lt;33</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donghyuck knew exactly what Love looked like. In 7th grade. He hadn’t met Love yet, but he knew. Love can skate. Love would dance to his favorite Michael Jackson songs with him. Love shares the same interests with him.</p>
<p>But Love was different. When love came, he barely recognized him because of his bright pink hair, his wide smile, and obnoxiously loud laugh. Love doesn’t know Michael Jackson, he doesn’t skate, and he definitely doesn’t share the same interests with him. </p>
<p>Love is named Jaemin. He was loud, passionate, and free. He loved photography. While Donghyuck knew nothing about photography, Jaemin gladly showed him the basics. He didn’t learn anything though, as he was staring at the other the whole time. Despite having no similarities, Donghyuck loved Jaemin. He loved the way Jaemin’s smile was wider whenever he talked about photography. He loves the way Jaemin scoots closer when he catches Donghyuck staring. He loved Love. But Love had to leave. Jaemin won an award and scholarship for photography. He was proud and happy. The last time he saw Jaemin was at their high school graduation. Love left. </p>
<p>The next time he recognized Love, it was in a campus cafe. Love wore glasses and was subtly bopping his head to the music from his earphones. Love was an art student. Later on, he saw Love in a friend’s party. Love wore ripped jeans and he was laughing with his friends. Love’s laugh was contagious, music to Donghyuck’s ears. </p>
<p>Donghyuck was introduced to Love by his friend. ‘Renjun,’ Love says. On that same night, he found out that Renjun was his next-door neighbor. Donghyuck never saw him again. </p>
<p>Months later, he was invited to an exhibit by the same friend who introduced him to Renjun. The first thing he saw was a portrait that looked oddly familiar. Renjun painted it. It was Donghyuck. Love told him that he has been thinking about Donghyuck since that night. They never met again. </p>
<p>The next time he saw Renjun was at the bus stop, like the first time, Renjun was listening to music while moving his feet to the beat. Donghyuck thought he was cute as he watched him from afar. </p>
<p>The first time they kissed was in another party, hands on waist, foreheads touching, wide smiles, loud laughs. It was nice, Donghyuck felt like Love would never leave. Love stayed. They bought an apartment together, adopted a cat (named Sky, nobody knows why), bought a piano so they could sing together. Donghyuck’s portrait was hanged in their living room. He tried to paint one for Renjun too, he tried. It wasn’t perfect, but it was home. At least for Donghyuck. Renjun was happy, but it isn’t what he wanted. Love loved him. But Love had dreams, and when Renjun packed his bags to leave, he promised to come back. </p>
<p>When Love reappeared, his hair was brown, he knew how to skate, and he would dance to Michael Jackson with him. Donghyuck would be so happy if he met this Love during 7th grade. But Love was different now, Love would dye his hair every two months depending on his mood, Love shared jokes with him, Love is Renjun.<br/>
Renjun would bake him fresh homemade chocolate chip cookies, he would pretend he doesn’t find Donghyuck’s jokes funny to rile him up but one look and you would know that he looks at Donghyuck like he puts the stars in the sky. No, he didn’t, but Donghyuck is a star. And Renjun would tell him every time that he is beautiful.</p>
<p>Love feels like home. Donghyuck learned that Love isn’t what you expected. He learned that Love comes and goes. Sometimes Love stays. Sometimes Love comes back. And Renjun, he comes back. Because his Love, Donghyuck, feels like home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>